


No amount can bring me back to you

by lookielookielookie (SevenRegrets)



Series: Stuff i wonder why i wrote [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Neck Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, daisuke pines for haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenRegrets/pseuds/lookielookielookie
Summary: Jumin has a problem and Daisuke is there to investigate.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Kanbe Daisuke, Kanbe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Series: Stuff i wonder why i wrote [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/853656
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	No amount can bring me back to you

**Author's Note:**

> @nyation, you made me do this, thanks for encouraging me hah

Jumin is alone again. 

Meow. A notification. Scratch. Another meow, louder this time. 

Jumin paces around his office. Shiny floors, now unpolished by his shoes. Reading and reading, He loses sense of the papers in his hand. 

The papers itself contains information about an employee who was found with illegal substances. He grits his teeth at the thought. 

If this gets around the company, they are as the youngsters (and Driver Kim) says, "toast". The press would have a field day and everything will- Jumin calmed his breathing. 

He needs a drink but not now; He needs to solve the problem with Elizabeth the Third. 

He approached her cage, where she's continuously scratching at the metal bars. Meowing for freedom. Her pristine white fur, usually tamed, is now like a lion's mane. Even when disheveled, she looked regal.

He bent to his knees and tried to scratch her chin. 

She scratched him back and his heart sunk deeper. Biting back a curse, he whispers:

"I'm sorry." 

A knock at the door. This time, he can't help but give out a short yelp. 

"Mr. Han." His Assistant Kang calls out. "The detectives have arrived." 

Fuming at her awful etiquette, He stands up to face her. "Assistant Kang, I'll have you know that the nex-" His words dies on his lips. 

Behind Assistant Kang are two men; One dressed in a manner that he deems unprofessional and the other... 

is wearing a suit, possibly more expensive than his, and with the gaze of the hidden night. He knows those eyes. 

"Kanbe Daisuke, we meet again." Jumin says, fixing his cufflinks. "I didn't know you were playing detective." 

The man behind Kanbe lightly chuckles, Jumin raises an eyebrow at the man. Kanbe steps to the side and extends a hand towards the other. 

"This is Kato Haru,  _ my partner. _ " He introduces, the last part said with a tone that implied thousands. Kato's ears turned pink and Jumin sees red. 

He clenches his jaw and turns to the only human woman in the room. "Assistant Kang, Where's the cat abuser?"

"Unreachable." 

Jumin smoothens his vest, he feels Kanbe's stare following his hand. He tries not to keep a flat face. "Why are  _ they _ here instead of the Korean Detectives?" 

"The-" 

"We were in town and heard the news. I decided to return an old  _ favour. _ " Kanbe cuts in. A cat-like smirk blossoming on his lips. 

Is he really going to trust this man again? He sighs. "Well then, come in,  _ Inspector _ ." 

Kanbe moved around his office like he owned the place, maybe he might. He delicately runs a finger along the edge of Jumin's desk, porcelain wrists showing.

All Jumin can think of is-

_ Porcelain and unblemished wrists tied up in red ribbo- _

Not right now. Not this again. Jumin sucks in a deep breath. Kanbe looks at him, lidded eyes feigning disinterest. With the same careless attitude, he leaned on the desk and whips out a cigar.

Kato started, "Oh--Oi! Kanb-"

Walking swiftly towards the leaning man, Jumin takes the cigar from his lips, and he should've ended it there. 

But Kanbe grasped his wrists, leather to skin. Eyes locked to each other, the color of the night against the dark ocean. Jumin can't help but swallow down the urge to gasp. 

Without breaking eye contact the other addressed his partner, "Inspector Kato, Would you mind investigating the place  _ we _ talked about?" Jumin lightly bristled at the mention of  _ 'we' _ . 

"You're the only one that knows where that is." Kato grumbles. Reading the atmosphere, Assistant Kang speaks up, "If you tell me where it is, I can take you there." 

The rich men waited until Kato was ushered out. 

The door closes with a painfully slow creak and the air got  _ thicker _ . 

Kanbe lets go of his wrist and lightly slides his fingers down Jumin's arms, up his elbows, along the planes of his shoulder, when it reached his neck, Jumin shudders and closes his eyes. The cold leather against his skin. Kanbe huffs and experimentally squeezed his neck. The fingers stops at his chin and the other pries Jumin's mouth open with a thumb. 

The smell of iron and cigarettes assaulted his nose and he gives out a groan. 

Using his free hand, Kanbe gingerly takes the cigar from Jumin's frozen hand, specks of it falling between their shoes and places it on Jumin's mouth. 

Jumin slightly opens his eyes to the smaller man-

His smirk is downright mischievous.

Jumin lets the cigar fall from his mouth, then slowly laps at the thumb in his mouth, the leather becoming more wet with each lick. He sucks at it and can't help but smile from Kanbe's reaction. Hand at his mouth stopping himself from making any sounds but his breathing became shallower.

Two can play this game. 

Jumin holds his wrists this time, nipping at the glove, trying to remove the layer between them. He pulls away, leaving a trail of spit between them. 

Daisuke whines, and Jumin pulls him closer. 

Kissing Daisuke Kanbe feels like committing arson. It's making a ruckus without being seen. Starting something that cannot be controlled, watching the fire creep its way around everything dear. It's starting to burn him too. 

Jumin clings closer than he should. 

For a moment, they just stood there, kissing. Exploring. Hands grasping at lapels, thighs slotted in each other, with gloved fingers exploring Jumin's back. 

Hot. Hot. Hot. He feels like he's on fire.

He breaks away and tugs at Daisuke's tie, teeth sinking into the exposed skin. He smirks as he hear him groan. He started sucking and the body beneath him groans. 

**_"Haru."_ **

Kissing Daisuke Kanbe felt like arson and now he's caught. 

As if denying his crimes, Jumin lets go of his hold. Breathing deeply and his mind racing. Trying not to look at  _ his _ direction. 

He should have known. A deep chuckle escapes him. He hasn't cried in years but he might now. 

_ He should have known.  _

He runs a hand through his hair. Other hand at his own chest, trying to calm his breathing. He dares a peek. 

Kanbe looks back at him, eyes back to their usual coldness. Fingers already fixing his tie. 

Jumin licks his lips, the taste of cigarettes lingers. It smells awful now. 

He can't help but bitterly say, "Aren't you supposed to be investigating, Officer?" 

Kanbe hums. Then nods, "I'll see you later." 

Jumin waits for a minute before releasing the breath he's holding. He coughs and spit out the taste in his mouth. 

He moves to his desk and desperately wipes it down. He notices the unlit cigar, and stashes it away in a locked cabinet; it looks like it belongs with all the red ribbons in there. 

He takes a seat, feeling a headache forming in. First, the company. And now, this. 

Jumin feels lonelier than before. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I regret writing this


End file.
